Un Dia Solo Para Ti
by KataristikA
Summary: Una enfermedad deja en los umbrales de la muerte a Sasuke quien deja una despedida sasuxnaru


Un dia Solo Para Ti

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para escribir historias tristes

Espero que les guste

_"Aqui estoy en los umbrales de la muerte dejando que la maldita enfermedad que me consumía se llevara mi vida, pero no la desperdicie .Recuerdo cuando te conocí_

Flash Back

Se ve a un chico de cabello negro dormitando bajo un árbol, de la nada un chico rubio cae enzima de el

- Gomen me resbale -el chico rubio levanto su mirada y se encontró con el otro

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki - dijo el rubio sonrojado ante su mirada

- Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha

- Etto...perdón creo que te desperté -se apresuro a salirse de las piernas de sasuke

- No hay Problema -sonrió

- Te gustaría ser mi amigo?

Fin Flash Back

_Desde ese día fui mas feliz que nunca, alegraste mi vida sin rumbo, a seis años de ese glorioso día a mis 22 años encontré mi verdadero amor, tu, cuando te vi. de nuevo no estabas solo, junto a ti estaba tu novia, se me partió el corazón, pero mientras tu estuvieses feliz yo lo estaba, luego ese día que nunca olvidare._

Flash Back

Estaba lloviendo y sasuke estaba en su casa tranquilo, en eso alguien toca la puerta, era Naruto, estaba todo mojado y al parecer estuvo llorando, a esas alturas después de dos años de haberse conocido eran íntimos amigos, Sasuke se impresiono al verlo

- Naruto...que te paso -dijo preocupado invitándolo a pasar entregándole algo para taparse

- Sasuke-Kun...yo...la vi...con otro...y...-no pudo seguir ya que las lagrimas volvieron a el, siempre fue sensible

- No te preocupes -lo abraso- ella no sabe lo que se pierde

- Pero...siempre la ame y cuando ella se me declaro fui muy feliz, creo que después de tres años su amor se acabo -comenzó a llorar, Sasuke no sabia que decir lo único que se le ocurrió fue

- Ya no llores todo estará bien desde ahora -lo tomo de la cara y sus labios se unieron a los de Naruto .El aunque impresionado por tal acción, siguió el beso, en ese momento le escucho susurrar

-Desde hoy te protegeré

Fin Flash Back

_Y así fue, desde ese beso empezó nuestro amor, siempre íbamos a todas partes juntos, como eras huérfano de tu parte no se interpuso nadie en nuestra relación, pero mi familia...cuando lo supo me prohibieron verte, ahí tome una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida, deje de ser un Uchiha para fugarme contigo, nos fuimos lejos de Konoha para que después de un año mi hermano mayor Itachi llegara con una nota de mi padre pidiéndome que volviera, y eso hicimos, ahora toda la aldea sabia de nuestra relación y no tuvimos problemas en casarnos, de regalo de bodas te regale lo que mas querías, un gato, al que le pusiste mi nombre, en este momento cuando te estoy escribiendo esta ultima carta esta junto a mi, no se como esta enfermedad llego a mi pero ten por seguro una cosa, aunque me valla de este mundo siempre te amare, ahora solo me queda 1 día de vida, lo voy a aprovechar contigo .Para cuando leas esta carta yo ya me habré ido._

_Tuyo por siempre y para siempre_

_tu esposo, amigo y amante_

_Sasuke"_

Cuando termino de escribir la carta dedicada a naruto, fue a ver al doctor, solo ellos dos sabían de su enfermedad y le dejo la misión de entregarle esa carta a su esposo .Al volver, naruto ya estaba en casa al verlo llegar corrió hacia el y lo abraso junto con un beso

-Bienvenido Sasuke

-Hola -lo beso con pasión y ternura, un Naruto sonrojado estaba a la merced de un Sasuke decidido a darle la mejor noche de su vida, le empezó a sacar la ropa mientras lo guiaba hacia su habitación, hay Sasuke demostró todo su amor en una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidara, en especial Naruto quien antes de quedarse dormido a causa del agotamiento fue

-Te amo

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó tarde, Sasuke seguía a su lado el lo beso pero sintió algo raro, el estaba frío, intento despertarlo desesperado, cuando por fin entendió la situación empezó a llorar

-¡¡¡SASUKE!!! -gritaba abrazando el cuerpo inerte -¡por favor no me dejes, Sasuke, no por favor -lloraba y lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke.

El entierro se llevo a cabo de una semana, todos estaban tristes pero el mas dolido fue Naruto en especial cuando el doctor después del entierro le entrego la carta que con tanto amor había escrito para el, no lo podía soportar la vida sin su Sasuke no era vida, solo duro un mes antes de que la locura se apoderada de el .El dolor lo había destrozado hasta que un dia no pudo mas y decidió seguir a Sasuke.

Aun separados por la muerte se siguieron amando por siempre, incluso ahora la gente de Konoha recuerda a Naruto y Sasuke como un ejemplo de amor solo y simplemente

Amor

Fin

Bueno gente aqui les dejo mi fic aunque sea de solo un capitulo espero que les haya gustado a mi si quieren que haga este fic con lujo de detalles solo déjenme un rewier que lo diga ¬

Por favor dejen sus rewier con sus opiniones

Los quiere mucho

KatareChan


End file.
